


Magic Tricks

by dexter_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexter_13/pseuds/dexter_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to show Dean a card trick but Dean makes it difficult. Kind of a Wee!chester fic... Sam is 13 and Dean is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Tricks

"Dean!" A thirteen-year-old boy says as he bounds into the living room of the motel room.

"What do you want Sammy?" The 17 year old Dean mumbles from his laid out position on the couch, watching TV.

"It's Sam and I want to show you a card trick!" Sam says as he steps into Dean's view of the TV.

"Hey! Get outta my way," Dean protests.

"No, not until after I show you my trick." Sam says stubbornly.

"Okay, fine." Dean says, thinking, _"I wasn't really watching anything anyways"_ as he swings his legs down while pulling himself into a sitting position. "What do you have for me?"

"Okay. Prepare to be amazed by the Amazing Sam Winchester. He can use his magical powers and a little bit of witchcraft to read your mind and to control the deck. He is going to find your card in the deck." As Sam says this, he waves his hands in a mystical kind of way. He then fans out the deck. "Pick a card, any card."

"Sammy, you and I both know, those that use witchcraft, don't use it for card tricks." Dean says.

Sam glares at Dean. "Shut-up and just pick a card."

Dean picks a card from the middle area. "Now what am I supposed to do? I have a Queen of Diamonds." He says as he shows Sam the card.

"Dean! I'm not supposed to know what it is." Sam exclaims.

Dean hides his smirk.

"Put it back and pick another one. This time, don't tell me. Keep it to yourself." Sam tells him.

Dean puts the card back and picks another one. He looks at it and memorizes it. Then drops his hand with the card down to his side and looks at Sam expectantly.

Sam puts the deck together and holds it out, waiting for Dean to put the card on the top.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds.

"Dean, you're supposed to put the card on the top."

"You told me to keep it to myself."

"No, you're just supposed to keep the suit and the number to yourself." Sam says, frustrated.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? Not all of us have magnificent powers in reading minds like you." Dean mocks as he places his card on the top of the deck.

Sam just stays silent as he cuts the deck a couple of times. "Now, you cut the deck a couple of times" He hands the deck to Dean.

Dean cuts the deck five times and then hands it back to Sam. "Here you go, Oh Mystic One." Dean slightly mocks again.

Sam flips the deck over so the card faces are up. "Look into my eyes and think about your card" He tells Dean. Dean does so.

Sam looks deep into his eyes. Then he looks through the deck. Card by card, he goes through it, pretending to talk to the deck. Finally, he settles on a card. He pulls it out, revealing the ace of spades to Dean. "Is this your card, sir?"

"It sure is," Dean admits, "Next time, try not to check the bottom card so many times and be so obvious about it." Dean says as he smirks and gets up to get a drink for himself and Sam.


End file.
